


Al's Secret Project

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Decorating, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Al does disappear from the VV's every so often... but she's working on something and no one else can know until she's done!





	Al's Secret Project

 Al loved being with the VV’s, but there were times where she would want to be alone.

 It wasn’t to say that she didn’t like sharing and ideas with Nesca and Mog, or listening to SMD’s stories, or arguing with Egg, or anything like that. She may have thrived on attention and other people, it would get too much sometimes.

 She needed to get away for a bit.

 Even though she was a notoriously bad driver, it didn’t stop her from taking a discreet sedan and driving north of Los Santos, heading towards Paleto Bay in San Andreas. She had the radio on full blast and she kept as much of her focus on the road as she could.

 Half an hour and several near crashes later, Al found it.

 She smiled and sighed in relief as she spotted her destination.

 Sure, the building itself looked like hell and like it hadn’t seen any human contact since the sixties, but it was perfect for what Al had in mind. A perfect place to be by herself for a bit and maybe get some work done.

 Home away from home, she guessed.

 With that in mind, Al cut the car engine and all but leapt out, slamming the door shut and breathing in the rural air. She stretched her arms above her head. “Hello Old Girl.” She called out, looking at the decrepit building. “Yeah, I’m back again… want more of that makeover?”

 She didn’t wait for a response, nor did she expect one. Al opened up the boot of the sedan and pulled out a tattered black backpack, the weight almost bringing her to her knees. SHe only laughed and slammed the boot shut.

 Time to work.

 Al did have to admit that as much as loved this little project of hers, it was completely exhausting and it did get a lot of questions from the others whenever she came back from them. No one knew the truth, but she could have sworn that Cana had worked it out already… somehow. Medics seemed crazy perceptive like that.

 But all reason and logic pointed to her secret being safe, even if her head ignored that fact most of the time.

 Must have been the paint fumes.

 Al smiled at the interior as soon as she opened the door, looking at the tarp, cleaning supplies, and soon to be furniture scattered around the place. Sure it wasn’t perfect, but it was coming to something super awesome.

 But it was the ‘crown jewel’ that Al had focused on the most.

 A vintage jukebox.

 She wasted no time in kicking the door shut with her boot and sprinting the machine, tossing the backpack onto an old burgundy sofa. She dug into her back pocket and pulled out a quarter.

 As soon as it slipped into the machine, she slammed down on the required buttons and watched eagerly as a vinyl was pulled up. Seeing the label - ‘Heavy Metal: Music from the Motion Picture’ - made her heart race with giddiness. She had gone through hell to get a copy for herself; she loved the movie and the soundtrack was always the best part of it.

 The opening chords of ‘Heavy Metal’ began and it took a crazy amount of willpower to not start playing the air guitar right there and then. She bounded over to the backpack and opened it up, revealing the contents.

 They were a variety of license plates, framed magazine covers, framed vinyl cases and concert posters, and at least five cans of spray paint. Al pulled out a concert poster - Pink Floyd in London 1966 - and went to the furthest wall, hanging it up with careful hands.

 She took a step back and nodded, satisfied with the placement.

 Soon enough, she fell into a rhythm of emptying out bag, placing the framed treasures on any wall she could reach, her booted feet practically trampling the dusty wooden stairs. She had already decided to have the bottom floor be for a bar and the top as a lounge. Maybe, she’ll get someone to put in an arcade machine or two, and a foosball table. She would also need a shit ton of nice furniture for the top floor.

 Sure, she came here to be alone, but Al was determined to finish this so she could show everyone else.

 Maybe have a new place for the VV’s to meet.

 

#

 

 Three hours later, Al had decided that she was done for the day.

 Smiling and laughing breathlessly, she walked to the car and opened the door. She tossed the backpack into the back seat. She was exhausted, but the place was coming together very quickly. It was something she was extremely proud of.

 Her phone vibrated.

 Al blinked and dug into her coat pocket, fishing out her phone and opening the new text. It was from Dmitri and it was basically a ‘Where the hell are you?’ message.

 Part of her was worried about what the VV’s leader would say when she got back, but another was just too tired and too excited to care.

 She always went back to her crew - her friends - in the end.


End file.
